


Be Forgot

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, ok maybe a little plot who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Josh and Tyler sneak off at a New Year's Eve party. They spend less time reflecting on the past year's new developments than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



> Happy 2017, here's some smut

Tyler was mad at Josh.

"Josh, I'm mad at you," he said, kissing his boyfriend's inner thigh.

"Okay," Josh replied softly, rolling the fabric of the couch between his thumb and pointer finger. There was no sense of urgency in their movements, or how Tyler kissed the skin and dark hair. It didn't matter that voices and music from upstairs was barely muffled by the closed basement door.

"I'm very mad at you," Tyler insisted, moving up to kiss and suck at the line of Josh's groin. His cheek barely brushed Josh's hard dick, but that slight touch brought forth a surprised whimper from the drummer. He quickly muffled the noise with the meat of his palm and Tyler didn't like that. He hated when Josh hid his beautiful noises, the melody of passion and love.

"Why you mad?" Josh asked in a thickened voice, tongue heavier from the champagne he had drank that night. He shifted his hips and adjusted his legs over Tyler's shoulders. Tyler took the cue to drop lower and pressed his mouth to the crease of thigh and butt. Gluteal fold...he loved the word. Josh exhaled in a sigh.

"You look so damn hot tonight," Tyler hands came up to rub his buttcheeks, separating flesh and muscle, "Cant believe you're gonna have me eat you out in your sister's basement."

He ran his thumb over Josh's hole and felt him tense slightly. Tyler looked up at him through long eyelashes, fixing him with that intense gaze that always made Josh draw a ragged breath. He looked like that whenever they were about to walk on stage, strength in his most vulnerable moments. Josh had seen that look a lot over the past year, ever since they had both confessed their feelings. All that time spent dancing around and denying, and now they were at the New Year, together.

"Tyler...please," Josh whispered, but he didn't need to; no one upstairs had noticed they were gone. But it wouldn't be long before someone pointed out the two were missing, and had been for some time.

Tyler was never the type to deny Josh anything, especially when he looked so tempting. He dropped his eyes to the pink hole in front of him and moved forward to tease with the tip of his tongue.

Josh keened as Tyler dipped only a few millimeters in, the wriggling of his tongue enough to have him gasping. The champagne and romantically charged atmosphere of the holiday had him quietly aroused as the year ticked away. Tyler proudly knew how to make him fall apart with rhythmic licks interspersed with thrusts and sucking.

Josh panted and groaned, rocking only a little bit. It didn't matter to them if they missed the countdown--they'd rather be tangled together here at the stroke of midnight than anywhere else.

Tyler rubbed Josh's thighs; they were going to take their time. The singer wished he had a better angle to take in Josh splayed beautifully on the couch, but the view of the planes and valleys of his torso were enough of a landscape.

There was a burst of laughter and cheering upstairs, drawing them back to their location. They really didn't have the time to enjoy each other, to drag this out as long as possible. Tyler sped up his movement, finally taking Josh's cock in his hand. It was dry, and Josh winced even as Tyler tried his best to gather precum on his palm.

"It's okay, I got this," Josh said and replaced Tyler's hand with his own, that he had hastily spit into. Together they chased Josh's climax. Josh's heels dug into Tyler's back, but he didn't mind, enjoying every vibration of his boyfriend coming undone beneath him.

With a cry of Tyler's name, Josh came in ribbons onto his own stomach. Every muscle tensed and Tyler could feel the pulsing of his hole around his tongue. He ground his own hips into the couch cushions, moaning too.

As the convulsions lessened, Josh lay with his chest heaving, and limps weak. Tyler kept licking with a slower pace as Josh twitched in response; oversensitive and limp.

"Messy, messy," Tyler pulled away with a smirk. He loved the taste of Josh, lapping at the salty-bitter come drying on his stomach. Josh groaned and stroked his hair, exhausted and grateful. Tyler was happy enough to have pulled apart Josh so thoroughly, though his own hard-on ached for attention too.

They froze as the door to the basement opened and footsteps were on the landing. Tyler was still between Josh's thighs, licking at his stomach, and someone was walking to find them.

"Wait!" Josh shouted and grabbed one of their hoodies off the floor. He tossed it over Tyler's head and effectively covered up the direct view, though it wouldn't be hard to figure out what exactly was happening.

"Uh, Josh?" All that could be seen of the intruder was feet, thankfully Ashley stopped before she could be scarred by what her brother was doing in her basement. "What are you--oh God, is Tyler with you?"

"Um, yep," Josh grabbed a t-shirt off the floor and tossed it over Tyler's bare ass.

"Its five minutes to midnight we just...ew, seriously. You two better not be fucking doing what I think you're doing."

"Nope. We're not. We're just... talking," Josh was a crappy liar and everyone knew it.

"Gross," Ashley said with disgust, "Put your clothes on and come do the countdown with us."

She climbed back up the steps but the door was left open and the others' conversation and laughter could be heard, as she undoubtedly told them where the missing party guest had been. Josh and Tyler separated quickly, in case someone decided to come for a quick view of the debauchery. They tugged their clothes back on, only briefly arguing who started off the night in which shirt--it was hard to remember these days.

They joined the party to catcalling and wolf whistles that they blushed and ignored. The ball on TV glowed and thousands of freezing people on screen cheered for the last few seconds. Their friends all gathered with ready glasses, Tyler eyed Jesse's green concoction with fear.

Josh and him tucked into each other sides, bracing themselves for 2016 to end and a new beginning. So many things happened in the previous 366 days, it could only get better and better.

It all started over again with cheers and whistles and the two lovers kissing as if the world was ending

**Author's Note:**

> Teeentyonepilots on Tumblr.


End file.
